Familiar Stranger
by st4r-pl314d3s
Summary: While waiting for his flight, Wolfram met a stranger that felt familiar. AU.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: AU

Note: This is my entry for fanfic100's table, prompt 25: strangers. I have tried to edit this one, but if I made mistakes, I apologized in advance and if you spot them, please, please tell me where so I can correct them. Thanks

Familiar Stranger

Wolfram sighed, looked at the big clock above the sliding door, and sighed again. Waiting was never one of his strong suits.

Beside him, Conrad was engrossed in the novel he just downloaded the day before. His palm computer's ear buds were tucked in their customary places, his ears. Occasionally, when he read something funny, a smile would appear on his lips.

At his other side, Gwendal sat primly. His eldest brother would enter university next month and he had filled his palm computer with the mandatory e-books of his soon-to-be-courses. Wolfram knew better than to disturb him when he was reading, anyway.

Actually, Wolfram had also saved the newest fantasy book from his favorite author in his, but even the adventure of the characters could not alleviate his boredom. To make matter worse, the voice from the speaker just announced that the delay of their shuttle flight would be lengthen. There was a bad storm, she said. Wolfram couldn't care less about the cause.

He squirmed on his chair. Despite that being the largest space port at the earth, the plastic chairs was just as uncomfortable as anywhere else, with its small seats and ramrod backs.

Why did their Mom decided to re-marry, anyway? They were fine just the four of them and one would think that after three failed marriages – the latest divorce had been dragged through the court for half a year before it was finalized – his mother would be wary if not totally swear off marriage. Moreover, why did they were the one who has to move instead of her new husband? There were four of them and just one of him.

"He can't leave his job, so I think why don't we move there instead? Being a writer mean I can work from anywhere and you all can transfer to the school there. It will be fun I am sure, new city and new family." She had decided without consulting any of them before.

Wolfram decided to stretch his legs and walk around a little bit. He mumbled his excuse although he did not sure either of his brothers noticed and took his bag pack.

The waiting room was full with people. The weather was preventing more flight than just his. There were families huddled together and what seemed like a newlyweds from the way they were so sweet with each other. A baby was crying and his mom was busy to hush him up. In one corner, there were a band of boys not older than Conrad, seemingly having a vacation together. Different from others passengers, the long waiting did not appear to bother them. They were telling some stories to each other and laughing.

Along the right wall, there were a number of vending machines, selling everything from cokes to snacks, from full meals to downloadable magazines, games or songs. For a moment, Wolfram considered buying something, but judging from the long queues, he was far from the only one with the thought. He did not want to spend that much time standing and waiting.

He was nearing the other side of the room when he saw the boy. Wolfram guessed the other boy was about his age. He has a short black hair and was sitting alone. Played at his hands was what looked like the newest line of portable game device.

Then the boy looked up and his black eyes met Wolfram's green ones. In a sudden, Wolfram felt a strange sense of déjà vu washed upon him.

Strange, it felt like he had known this boy although Wolfram could have sworn that was the first time he saw the other. No, 'knew' was not sufficient a word to explain the barrage of emotions he suddenly experienced.

There was something tender, like affection, yet difference from what he held for his family. It was, Wolfram decided, almost like what he felt for that girl who most boys, himself included, in his class had crushes on. Although it seemed funny, since this stranger was a boy and he did not like boy that way.

Then there was an undercurrent of irritation, a sense of having been wronged and that the boy could not be trusted. The distrust was not strange because Wolfram was always wary of stranger, but the irritation was a novelty. His mouth was itching to shout and accuse the boy, although of what Wolfram has no idea. In addition, his heart was sending him warning to be careful because this boy could hurt him bad.

Most annoying of all, he has this peculiar feeling of wanting to attract this alien boy. He wanted to ramble and shout and stomp his feet – anything to make the boy notice him and maintain said boy's attention on him.

And under all of those emotions, there was deep, suffocating longing and profound, constant sadness.

When Wolfram was a kid, he had wanted a dog. Yet, pets was expensive and like his mother had explained to him, they lived in a building where having a pet was prohibited. Besides, even if they could have one, the surrounding environment, full with crowded streets, was not ideal for a pet.

Still, it didn't stop him from taking the longer road home from school every day to have a peek into a pet store's window. He had a favorite dog there, a small bundle of white furs which always came nearer to the window and wagged his tail whenever Wolfram was stopping.

Seeing the dog used to be bittersweet for him, because he really liked that dog – he even secretly named it – and it was something that despite no matter how much he wanted and liked, he couldn't have. At that moment, somehow he felt the same about that boy who he knew nothing about, only the feeling was multiplied hundreds times.

Wolfram, Conrad had often chastised him, was not a friendly boy. Still, those crazy, mixed feelings made him wanted to greet the other boy, ask him his name and maybe where he wanted to go or why he was all alone. He ruthlessly curbed these impulses.

The boy must have caught him staring, because then he smiled at Wolfram.

Wolfram opened his mouth, deciding to at least get the name of this strangely familiar boy, when he heard Conrad's voice calling him. He turned back his head and found his brother standing mere two rows from he was.

"Wolfram, what are you doing there? The storm has abated and they just announced that our shuttle will be launched soon," said Conrad.

Wolfram spared one last, uncertain glance at the boy. He wanted to at least asking his name. Also, in a sudden, he got this irrational feeling of did not want to part with that boy. Worse, he was afraid. It was as if something precious would slip through his fingers if he were not careful.

Conrad was calling him again. Gwendal must have ordered him to retrieve their errant brother. At that moment, Gwendal sure was annoyed with him and the longer he was dallying, the more annoyed Gwendal would become.

In other hand, there was almost no chance of him meeting that boy again. In all probabilities, their paths would never cross again. The thought somehow made his chest ache.

The announcement for their shuttle's passengers to gather at gate seven took the decision out of his hands.

Despite all the déjà vu and strange feelings, he was just a stranger, Wolfram tried to convince himself. If he were standing there like a fool any longer, the shuttle would leave without them. Gwendal would be angry and even Conrad would be disappointed. He imagined his mother and her new husband, waiting for their arrival with anticipation. She would be sad if the shuttle landed without them. All just for a stranger.

Wolfram smiled at that boy, ignored his irrational feelings and turned around, walking towards Conrad.

Fin.


End file.
